Tabel periodik
Tabel periodik unsur-unsur kimia adalah sebuah tampilan tabular dari unsur-unsur kimia. Unsur-unsur tersebut diatur berdasarkan struktur elektronnya sehingga sifat kimia unsur-unsur tersebut berubah-ubah secara teratur sepanjang tabel. Setiap unsur didaftarkan berdasarkan nomor atom dan lambang unsurnya. Tabel standar menyediakan hal-hal dasar mengenai suatu unsur. Ada juga cara-cara lain untuk menampilkan unsur kimia dengan memuat keterangan lebih atau dari persepektif yang berbeda. Golongan Sebuah golongan adalah sebuah kolom vertikal dalam tabel periodik. Ada 18 golongan dalam tabel periodik standar. Unsur dalam sebuah golongan mempunyai konfigurasi elektron valensi yang hampir sama, yang menjadikan unsur-unsur tersebut mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama. Nomor Golongan Ada tiga sistem pemberian nomor golongan. Sistem yang pertama memakai angka Arab dan dua sistem lainnya memakai angka Romawi. Sistem penomoran dengan angka Romawi adalah sistem lama yang digunakan pada nama tradisional asli golongan. Sementara itu, sistem penomoran dengan angka Arab adalah sistem penamaan yang lebih baru yang disarankan oleh International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry (IUPAC). Sistem penamaan tersebut dikembangkan untuk menggantikan kedua sistem lama yang menggunakan angka Romawi karena sistem tersebut secara membingungkan menggunakan satu nama untuk beberapa hal yang berbeda. Tabel Periodik Standar [[Golongan tabel periodik|'Golongan' →]] [[Logam alkali|'1']] [[Alkali tanah|'2']] [[Unsur golongan ke-3|'3']] [[Unsur golongan ke-4|'4']] [[Unsur golongan ke-5|'5']] [[Unsur golongan ke-6|'6']] [[Unsur golongan ke-7|'7']] [[Unsur golongan ke-8|'8']] [[Unsur golongan ke-9|'9']] [[Unsur golongan ke-10|'10']] [[Coinage metal|'11']] [[Unsur golongan ke-12|'12']] [[Golongan Boron|'13']] [[Golongan Karbon|'14']] [[Pnictogen|'15']] [[Chalcogen|'16']] [[Halogen|'17']] [[Gas mulia|'18']] [[Periode tabel periodik|'Periode' ↓]] [[Unsur periode ke-1|'1']] 1 H 2 He [[Unsur periode ke-2|'2']] 3 Li 4 Be 5 B 6 C 7 N 8 O 9 F 10 Ne [[Unsur periode ke-3|'3']] 11 Na 12 Mg 13 Al 14 Si 15 P 16 S 17 Cl 18 Ar [[Unsur periode ke-4|'4']] 19 K 20 Ca 21 Sc 22 Ti 23 V 24 Cr 25 Mn 26 Fe 27 Co 28 Ni 29 Cu 30 Zn 31 Ga 32 Ge 33 As 34 Se 35 Br 36 Kr [[Unsur periode ke-5|'5']] 37 Rb 38 Sr 39 Y 40 Zr 41 Nb 42 Mo 43 Tc 44 Ru 45 Rh 46 Pd 47 Ag 48 Cd 49 In 50 Sn 51 Sb 52 Te 53 I 54 Xe [[Unsur periode ke-6|'6']] 55 Cs 56 Ba * 71 Lu 72 Hf 73 Ta 74 W 75 Re 76 Os 77 Ir 78 Pt 79 Au 80 Hg 81 Tl 82 Pb 83 Bi 84 Po 85 At 86 Rn [[Unsur periode ke-7|'7']] 87 Fr 88 Ra ** 103 Lr 104 Rf 105 Db 106 Sg 107 Bh 108 Hs 109 Mt 110 Ds 111 Uuu 112 Uub 113 Uut 114 Uuq 115 Uup 116 Uuh 117 Uus 118 Uuo * Lantanida 57 La 58 Ce 59 Pr 60 Nd 61 Pm 62 Sm 63 Eu 64 Gd 65 Tb 66 Dy 67 Ho 68 Er 69 Tm 70 Yb ** Aktinida 89 Ac 90 Th 91 Pa 92 U 93 Np 94 Pu 95 Am 96 Cm 97 Bk 98 Cf 99 Es 100 Fm 101 Md 102 No Seri Kimia dari Tabel Periodik Logam alkali Alkali tanah Lantanida Aktinida Logam transisi Logam Metaloid Non Logam Halogen Gas mulia Aturan pewarnaan nomor atom dalam tabel periodik di atas: * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna biru berwujud cair pada keadaan suhu dan tekanan standar (STP), * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna hijau berwujud gas pada keadaan STP, * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna hitam berwujud padat pada keadaan STP, * Unsur yang nomor atomnya berwarna merah adalah unsur sintetis (selalu berwujud padat pada keadaan STP), * "Unsur" yang nomor atomnya berwarna kelabu (dan warna latarnya lebih terang dari unsur-unsur lainnya) belum ditemukan ("unsur" tersebut diberi warna berdasarkan sifat yang kira-kira akan dimiliki oleh unsur tersebut ketika ditemukan). Cara Lain untuk Menampilkan Unsur-Unsur Kimia *Table periodik standar (s.d.a.) memuat hal-hal dasar yang perlu diketahui. *Tabel alternate *Tabel anti *Tabel besar memuat hal-hal dasar dan nama lengkap unsur. *Tabel sangat besar memuat hal-hal dasar, nama lengkap unsur, dan massa atomnya. *Tabel lebar *Tabel diperluas *Tabel di Cina *Konfigurasi elektron *Logam dan bukan logam *Tabel periodik diisi menurut blok *Daftar unsur menurut nama *Daftar unsur menurut lambang unsur *Daftar unsur menurut nomor atom *Daftar unsur menurut titik didih *Daftar unsur menurut titik leleh *Daftar unsur menurut kepadatan *Daftar unsur menurut massa atom Dan ini adalah tabel periodik untuk resonansi magnetik. Penjelasan Struktur Tabel Periodik Jumlah kulit elektron yang dimiliki sebuah atom menentukan periode atom tersebut. Setiap kulit dibagi menjadi beberapa subkulit, yang terisi, seiring dengan bertambahnya nomor atom, menurut urutan berikut ini : 1s 2s 2p 3s 3p 4s 3d 4p 5s 4d 5p 6s 4f 5d 6p 7s 5f 6d 7p 8s 5g 6f 7d 8p ... Karena itu seperti itulah struktur tabel. Karena elektron terluar menentukan sifat kimia suatu unsur, unsur-unsur dalam satu golongan umumnya mempunyai sifat kimia yang hampir sama. Unsur-unsur yang saling berdekatan satu dengan yang lain dalam suatu golongan mempunyai sifat fisika yang hampir sama, meskipun massa mereka jauh berbeda. Unsur-unsur yang saling berdekatan satu dengan yang lain dalam suatu periode mempunyai massa yang hampir sama (tetapi sifat yang berbeda). Sebagai contoh, dalam periode kedua, berdekatan dengan Nitrogen (N) adalah Karbon © dan Oksigen (O). Meskipun massa unsur-unsur tersebut hampir sama (unsur-unsur tersebut hanya berbeda beberapa satuan massa atom), unsur-unsur tersebut mempunyai sifat yang jauh berbeda, sebagaimana bisa dilihat dengan melihat allotrop mereka: oksigen diatomik adalah gas yang dapat terbakar, nitrogen diatomik adalah gas yang tak dapat terbakar, dan karbon adalah zat padat yang dapat terbakar (ya, berlian dapat terbakar!). Sebaliknya, berdekatan dengan unsur Klorin (Cl) di tabel periodik, dalam golongan Halogen adalah Fluorin (F) dan Bromin (Br). Meskipun massa unsur-unsur tersebut jauh berbeda, allotrop unsur-unsur tersebut mempunyai sifat-sifat yang hampir sama: Allotrop dari unsur-unsur tersebut bersifat sangat korosif (mudah bercampur dengan logam membentuk garam logam halida); klorin dan fluorin adalah gas, sementara bromin adalah cairan bertitik didih yang rendah; klorin dan bromin paling tidak sangat berwarna. Sejarah Artikel utama: Sejarah tabel periodik Tabel periodik pada mulanya diciptakan tanpa mengetahui struktur dalam dari atom-atom: jika seseorang mengurutkan unsur-unsur berdasarkan massa atomnya dan kemudian menuliskan sifat-sifat tertentu dari unsur-unsur tersebut, Ia akan menemukan perulangan atau periodisitas sifat-sifat tadi sebagai fungsi dari massa atom. Orang pertama yang mengenali keteraturan tersebut adalah ahli kimia dari Jerman, yaitu Johann Wolfgang Döbereiner, yang pada tahun 1829 memperhatikan adanya beberapa triade unsur-unsur yang hampir sama. Beberapa triade Unsur Massa atom Kepadatan Klorin 35,5 0,00156 g/cm3 Bromin 79,9 0,00312 g/cm3 Iodin 126,9 0,00495 g/cm3 Kalsium 40,1 1,55 g/cm3 Stronsium 87,6 2,6 g/cm3 Barium 137 3,5 g/cm3 Penemuan ini kemudian diikuti oleh ahli kimia dari Inggris, yaitu John Alexander Reina Newlands, yang pada tahun 1865 memperhatikan bahwa unsur-unsur dengan sifat yang hampir sama berulang dalam interval delapan, yang olehnya disamakan dengan oktaf musik, meski hukum oktaf nya diejek oleh sesamanya. Akhirnya, pada tahun 1869, ahli kimia Jerman Lothar Meyer dan ahli kimia Rusia Dmitry Ivanovich Mendeleyev hampir secara bersamaan mengembangkan tabel periodik pertama, mengurutkan unsur-unsur berdasarkan massanya. Akan tetapi, Mendeleyev meletakkan beberapa unsur menyimpang dari aturan urutan massa agar unsur-unsur tersebut cocok dengan sifat-sifat tetangganya dalam tabel, membetulkan kesalahan pada angka beberapa massa atom, dan meramalkan keberadaan dan sifat-sifat beberapa unsur-unsur baru dalam sel-sel kosong dalam tabelnya. Keputusan Mendeleyev itu kemudian terbukti benar dengan ditemukannya struktur elektronik unsur-unsur pada akhir abad ke-19 dan awal abad ke-20. Referensi * Mazurs, E.G. (1974). Graphical Representations of the Periodic System During One Hundred Years. Alabama: University of Alabama Press. * Bouma, J. (1989). "An Application-Oriented Periodic Table of the Elements". J. Chem. Ed.. 66, 741. Lihat Juga * Golongan tabel periodik * Periode tabel periodik * Seri kimia * Blok tabel periodik * Tabel isotop (lengkap) * Tabel isotop (terbagi) * Penemuan unsur-unsur kimia * Kelimpahan unsur-unsur kimia * Lagu unsur * nama unsur sistematik IUPAC. * [[Tabel Periodik Cosmochemical dari Elemen-Elemen dalam Tata Surya]] Pranala Luar Situs dalam Bahasa Indonesia * Tabel periodik (Situs Web Kimia Indonesia) Situs dalam Bahasa Inggris * The IUPAC periodic table * "Presentation forms of the periodic table". Western Oregon University. * "A Brief History of the Development of Periodic Table". Western Oregon University. * "Visual Periodic Table". ChemSoc.org. * Barbalace, Kenneth L., "Biochemical Periodic Tables". KLBProductions.com. * "Periodic table (professional edition)". WebElements. * Counterman, Craig, "Periodic Table of the Elements : Atomic Number". MIT Course 3.091. * Holler, F. James, and John P. Selegue, "Periodic Table of Comic Books". Department of Chemistry, University of Kentucky. 1996-2002. * Heilman, Chris, "The Pictorial Periodic Table". (Includes alternate styles: Stowe, Benfey, Zmaczynski, Giguere, Tarantola, Filling, Mendeleev) * "Periodic table". Los Alamos National Laboratory's Chemistry Division. * "Periodic Table of the Fermi Surfaces of Elemental Solids". The Fermi Surface Database * "Interactive NMR Frequency Map". Texas A&M. * "Periodic Table Elements". Israel Science and Technology Directory. 1999-2004. (sorted by physical characteristics) * Barthelmy, David, "Periodic table" Mineralogy Database. (mineral emphasis) * Gray, Theodore, "Wooden Periodic Table Table" (with samples) * "Periodic table applet". Dartmouth College. (Java) * Jacobs, Bob, "Periodic Tables (in case you were thinking that the Internet needed one more)". The Chemistry Coach. * "PeriodicTable.com". af:Periodieke tabel bg:Периодична таблица ca:Taula periòdica cs:Periodická tabulka cy:Tabl Cyfnodol da:Det periodiske system de:Periodensystem eo:Perioda tabelo es:Tabla periódica de los elementos eu:Elementuen sailkapen periodiko fa:جدول تناوبی (استاندارد) fr:Tableau périodique des éléments he:הטבלה המחזורית hu:Peri%C3%B3dusos rendszer is:Lotukerfið it:Tavola periodica ja:%E5%91%A8%E6%9C%9F%E8%A1%A8 ko:%EC%A3%BC%EA%B8%B0%EC%9C%A8%ED%91%9C lt:Periodine Elementu Lentele ms:Jadual berkala nds:Periodensystem nl:periodiek systeem no:Periodesystemet pl:Uk%C5%82ad_okresowy_pierwiastk%C3%B3w pt:Tabela_Periódica ru:Периодическая система элементов simple:Periodic Table sl:periodni sistem elementov sv:Periodiska systemet ta:ஆவர்த்தன அட்டவணை th:ตารางธาตุ uk:Періодична система zh-cn:元素周期表 zh-tw:元素周期表/繁 Category:Kimia